


Turn

by IcyAndTheFrostBites



Series: Icy's Tales of Arcadia Collection [13]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, trollhunters (cartoons)
Genre: Angst, However there is mention of blood, Originally started as a tumblr post, no graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyAndTheFrostBites/pseuds/IcyAndTheFrostBites
Summary: Morgana wakes to find something missing.
Series: Icy's Tales of Arcadia Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1069028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabethemerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/gifts).



> This started as me just wanting to write something, so I asked people to send me in characters. And someone sent in Morgana, and then [elizabethemerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/profile) kind of asked for more stories like it, and... well... thins sprung out of that.
> 
> It's kind of a rehash of the [original post](https://icy-writes.tumblr.com/post/613117208941527040/morgana), but I expanded and went in a little deeper. 
> 
> So, enjoy?

The last thing she remembered was Merlin. His face blurring as his words slurred into incomprehensible nonsense. And her head hitting the tree root.

There had been sorrow in his eyes. A kind of grief she wasn’t used to seeing there. But there had been something malicious there as well Something she had **_never_ ** seen there before. 

And when she woke…

There was whimpering.

It was a rather pathetic sound against the soft of the moss and the solidity of the tree roots. And was close.

A cold sort of burning started somewhere around her left wrist. 

She opened her eyes to look at it, her body trembling. Oh. She was the one whimpering.

Slowly and carefully, even with her muscles protesting and the trembling continuing to shake her body, she sat up. She cradled the injured arm close to her chest, her blood staining her well worn kirtle. 

She breathed out through her nose — her breath coming in staggering gasps — as she bit the inside of her cheek. She fought every fiber in her being to keep the sobs from breaking past her lips, but she just happened to move just right…

The cry sent the bird off into the sky. Leaves floated down, landing around her, and the branches danced and cast strange shadows on her in the early morning light. 

“Merlin!” His name was a curse on her tongue. And she was not afraid to curse it more. “Merlin! Merlin!”

She felt the earth respond beneath her. The roots of the trees and the grass and the shrubs and whispered to one another, whispering and passing the curse along until it would surely reach him. But, of course, he always did prefer stone over the green of life.

She should have known, fool she was, to have trusted him. She should have known he would have betrayed her. He’d done it to so many already.

The traitor.

She’d follow him, to the ends of the earth, and bring him to his knees — the place he belonged.

With shaking limbs, she got to her feet. Tentatively, she tooks steps forward. Towards him. Towards her fate. Towards the end of them both — because it couldn’t end any other way.

The earth shifted around her, easing her footing and keeping her upright. The world around her would keep her steady, even when she was falling apart. As it always had, as it always would.

On she walked until she found what she was looking for. Or, rather, **_who_ **. It took the better part of a day, and by that time her arm had blessedly scabbed over. Though it still stung and left a ringing in the back of her mind.

She walked through the halls, lined with creatures made of living stone. She knew them well. She’d helped Merlin kill some of their comrades. Stones and blunt weapons rained down over her as howls chased after. None of them touched her however.

They all gathered around and blocked her entrance — the only exit. 

At the end of the long passage was a hall with a twisted throne made of… Well, quite frankly, she didn’t dwell on what it was made of. 

A massive Troll was sitting on the throne until he saw her. Slowly and rather elegantly for a creature of his size, he strode down the stairs of his dias and stopped some ways away from her.

“If it isn’t the wizard’s little pet,” the massive Troll said, towering over her. “Tell me, have you come to beg for your death?”

“I’ve actually come to offer my assistance,” she said, straightening herself and lowering her arm for the first time since… since she woke up. It throbbed and sent a buzzing to her head. She breathed in and brushed her hair over her shoulder. “You need help in dealing with the nuisance that is Merlin, and I happen to know all of his secrets.”

“Oh? And why would we allow you to help us?”

“Trust me, there is no one who wants Merlin dead more than me.” She raised her arm up. It drew in hisses and murmurs. Surely, they had smelled her blood already.

The massive Troll took in the injury, a frown growing on his face.

“And what do you get in return?”

She eyed the crowd around her, pursing her lips as she studied the Trolls. All of them were ready to kill her without hesitation, but… she could see their facade crumbling as they waited.

And her eye caught something. Well, someone. A Troll who was a lovely green color.

In a flash, she was at his side and thrust her injured arm into his chest. There were gasps and weapons were shoved into her face, but they were all too late. She’d gotten what she wanted. No, what she needed.

She pulled her arm out and watched as the missing space of her hand was replaced with jade.

“This will do nicely,” she said, examining the details that were forming.

She ignored the thump of the body as it hit the ground behind her. She had other things to worry about.


End file.
